This research is directed towards understanding the cardiovascular and metabolic aspects of electrolyte transport in the kidney. Studies are designed to examine the adaptive changes which occur in the kidney to maintain electrolyte balance as renal function declines. Interest is directed especially towards determining the relative importance of the distal tubule and collecting duct system in the adaptive process for net potassium excretion and the mechanisms which underly that process.